User talk:Eycestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Knuckles the Echidna Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JaketheHedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JaketheHedgehog (Talk) 02:29, March 18, 2011 Right now all we need is more pages but they have to be Knuckles related. For example, don't make a page on the Biolizard because it has nothing to do with Knux. We kind of want it to be a little more original and not look too much like the Sonic Wiki. We are using the info boxes from there though. Sounds good to me. JaketheHedgehog 02:46, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi im Fly the Fox.You probably haven't seen me on the SNN.If you need anything don't be shy to ask Me,Jake,or Francisco.We hope you can help the wiki.The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 04:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool.It would be cool if we could be friends.So...you wanna be friends?The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 04:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Me to.The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 04:31, March 19, 2011 (UTC) _████████___ ██ _█▓▓▓▓█░▓▓███▓█ __█▓▓▓█░░▓▓▓█▓█ ___█▓▓█░▓▓▓▓▓▓█ ____█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█ ___█▓▓▓▓▓__▓▓▓▓█ __█▓▓▓▓▓___▓▓▓▓█ _█▓▓▓▓▓_░__▓░__█ █▓▓▓▓▓▓_█__▓█__█ █████▓▓_░__▓░__█ ___█▓▓▓░░░░░░███ __█▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░█ _███████░░░░░█ ___██░░░█████ __█░░███░░░█ _█░█__█▓░░░██ _██____▓░░█__█ __█____▓▓██__█ ___█__█▓██__█ ____███▓█▓██ _______█▓█▓█ _______█▓█▓██ ______█___█__█ ______█▓▓▓█▓▓███ _____█____▓█▓▓_▓▓█ ____█▓▓▓▓_█▓▓_▓▓▓█ ____██████████████ Well i can trust you,Jake,and Francisco NOT to tell anyone.Anyways,i need you to right my scripts on the SC2.Just make a new forum and copy and past what i write to you,ok?-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 18:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh thats easy(well how i do it I think its easy).Ok first thing is on the sonic wiki go to your userpage.Then the address bar should say sonic.wikia.com/wikia/User:DarkFuture.Highlight where it say User:DarkFuture and put Forum:then write what the forum will be called but use _ like Forum:Team_Freezing_Flames_Script.Thats it-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 18:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok i need to be in a team with...actualy i think im done!But all i need you to do is go to this link here and but it on the team scripts.Thanks-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 18:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations to our newest admin here. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 22:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't know. I made Jet an admin. So why not you? Don't edit the mainpage though. Also, you can test out your admin abilities, the only thing you can't do is male other users an admin. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 22:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) They stay green.Oh and by the way TEAM EMERALD IS GOING DOWN! >:( THEY DON'T STAND A CHANCE TO TEAM EXPLOSIVE.YOU GUYS HAVE 3 PEOPLE ON YOUR TEAM BUT WE HAVE 4(With Francisco's bullet).Oh ya im making a page on the SC2 page that you might like-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 22:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) 1.I hope the picture comes out good 2.Don't get cocky.Team Explosive has more experience and have a brotherly bond 3.This is the page Here :) 1.Can't wait to see it :) 2.Bring it!Also can you let me know who's flight and power(i already know that your speed) 3.Idk.I think it was 4 weeks ago?(as Jake would say:Meh) Wait then that would make us ALL even because Fly is a speed and flight since Sonic taught him the true power of speed making him even with Alter,Jake has speed AND power since he is strong and fast of his Black Arms DNA making him the rival of Mikee and Francisco is Power because of his bullet bill and a flight type because of Francisco the FLUYING Squirrel.Fly will be aiming for Alter so watch out-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 23:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) The power of the so called The True Warrior of Ice will never stand a chance to The Master of Fire.Remember,Fire melts Ice,and when you play with Fire you get burned!-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 23:34, May 5, 2011 (UTC) #Fly is THE MASTER OF FIRE and he NEVER makes it easy for anybody,exept when they are his friends.And ya i have a super form.Its a Purple Super Form of tails with an orb around it. #Oops i put Tea Explosive?I got mixed up with your team and mines lol sorry XD! The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 23:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually im still working on the orb right now-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 23:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey,making that orb is hard so ill show you that picture Super Fly later.And to show you that Team Explosive means buisness look at this: The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 00:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ha.You make me laugh!We've tooken down Eggman,our robotic counter parts,AND Metal Madness TWICE.And you know what we call that;practice-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 00:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) EXACTLY!And with Fly's new power,Chaos Warp,allows him to time travel.With that that's 4 powers with Chaos Control,Chaos Inferno,Chaos Warp,AND speed oh and plus flight.Anyways i was thinking that no one wins.Some evil guy comes and we take him down.The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 00:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Luck?We don't need luck!With our power we will destroy you!But why would you work for Eggman!?You people seem like a nice pair of group-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 00:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Well we can help you out on defeating Eggman,and help Syber on those "owes".And ya i can check out his blog,just can't comment.Oh well my ban is over in 3 days.I can wait-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 00:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Well i am the life of the party hahahahaha.Anyways we should discuss your team: Team Name-Check-Team Emerald Team Blast-Not Check-??? Team Leader-Not Check-??? Take my team for example Team Name-Check-Team Explosive Team Leader-Check-We all have the same rights Team Blast-Check-Chaos Storm The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 01:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow with your people it IS hard to think of a team blast.Let me think....Ah.First Alter uses Chaos Control to warp and uses Ice Spears to attack the enemy and freezes them.Then Mikee uses her matial art moves to attack the enemies and then Syber comes and uses is levitation power to lift the enemies and luanch them dow to the ground!-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 01:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry but im reading your fan fic and Oh my god ITS INCREDIBLLE and thats just the first chapt.and the name should be Chaos Power-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 01:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) The name is okay.And Ya POC is SO cool.Im on Chapter 3-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 01:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 4.And on how it sounds on Chapter 3 it sounds like you and Rouge kinda have a romance-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 01:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) CHAPTER 5 LOSER XD I'll BE DONE WITH THIS BEFORE 7:00 XD-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 01:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Realy?Well im guessing over where your at it's 8:55.-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 01:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow i am smart.Anways,ill finish your story later.By the way have you been to Francisco's XAT chat?The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 02:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ya i didn't work on the first time i tried,but it turned out there was a mistake.Here's the real link: http://xat.com/Play_Laugh_Grow Hope it works.We can contact MUCH faster.The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 02:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Just sayin, I've got a better idea for a team attack: Mikee uses Chaos Control to freeze time around the three of us. Alter uses his powers to create two massive walls of ice around the enemy, which will soon begin to crumble and bury them. Syber Boosts right through the enemy group using Plasma Fury (think chaos attack with both plasma blades, and increase the maximum number of hits from the chaos attack by five) causing massive damage, then Mikee releases the chaos control as the enemy is buried in the avalanche of ice. as for the name of the team blast: I'm going with Decimation or Chaotic End. Secondly, I was going to tell you that i was being sarcastic about Mikee being the leader, but i had been kicked off. I spoke to Katrins, and we both agreed that the team would be equal. Lastly: Well howdy, partner! I do reckon we've met before. Names Syber. What's yours?[[User:Syber The Hedgehog|'Syber the Hedgehog''' ]]The Transcendent Plasma 13:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey DF wanna go on XAT?-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 02:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Future of Darkness XD!Hey DF its Fly.Go to XAT for fater chating-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 18:13, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Go to XAT real quick-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 19:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) hate it when that happens-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 19:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ha luck had nothing to do with it!P.S. TEAM EMERALD SHALL LOSE!-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 00:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) HOW COULD PLASMA,A WOLF,AND AN ECHIDNA BEAT A FOX,A HEDGEHOG WITH BLACK ARMS DNA,A FLING SQUIRREL,AND A BULLET BILL!?!?TELL ME HOW-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 03:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well as it says in my chapters,no one will win and then it say Rematch with Team Emerald.THATS WHERE WE'LL SETTLE THIS SO CALLED "Protecter of Chaos"-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 03:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!FINE!We will destroy you once and for all!The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 03:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHA YOU WISH BECAUSE WE WILL HAVE A SUPISE FOR YOU LOSERS MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JUST WATCH!-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 03:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC)